


He flipped his hair and I lost my shit

by aerobesk



Series: Song inspired [12]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Drunk Michael thinks it's a great idea to change a bunch of ringtones in his phone, GUESS WHAT, M/M, it backfires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eventually he shrugged, figuring that no one would find out anyway, and set the song before going back to his contacts. It’s not like anyone would know, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	He flipped his hair and I lost my shit

Michael slammed the rest of his drink before setting the bottle down and focusing on his phone. He’d been sitting at the bar for half an hour going through his contacts and changing people’s ringtones. Tapping his chin thoughtfully, he opened Geoff’s contact ID, ignoring the hideous close up of the older man in favor of selecting the ringtone option. He scrolled through his music for a while, pausing halfway down to order another beer before settling on something, giggling to himself as he returned to his contacts.

He went through a few more people before he got to Gavin’s. The man in question was sitting in a booth a little ways away with a few other Rooster Teeth employees, listening carefully to Barbara. He was leaning forward a little, chewing on his bottom lip and nodding at whatever the blonde was saying.

Michael watched for a while as she finished her story, prompting Gav to start one of his own. He settled back, recounting the story with the help of wild arm movements, almost hitting Kerry in the face a few times. It must have had something to do with Achievement Hunter, because Gavin suddenly gestured towards where Michael was sitting at the bar. The brunet jumped slightly as Gavin looked over at him, giving him a large smile and waving. He waved back, grinning a little as Gavin continued for a moment before actually hitting Kerry, apologizing profusely as the rest of the table laughed.

He scrolled through his music again for a while, finishing off his fourth beer before getting bored and looking over at the table to see if he could get some inspiration. He had caught Gavin at the end of his story, the brit’s arms still moving, though a little more carefully now. Michael focused on him and for a moment, he swore he could feel his heart stop.

The brunet was starting to lean forward, his face a mixture of excitement and mirth. He was smiling, stopping his speech for a minute to try and shake Kerry’s fries out of his hair. There was a light flush on his cheeks, the sign of one too many beers, and Michael could hear the joy in his laughter as he finished, letting the others talk. He sat silently for a moment before looking up again, focusing on the bar.

Michael quickly looked away, turning around to hide his blush. He finally looked down at his phone again, eyes focusing on a title on the screen. Eventually he shrugged, figuring that no one would find out anyway, and set the song before going back to his contacts.

It’s not like anyone would know, right?

\---

“Oh man, I got a rude wake up call this morning.”

They were halfway through a new minecraft lets play, and Michael was fighting through a small hangover to focus on his task. He was currently mining, gathering new materials to replace the ones he’d lost when Ryan had killed him five minutes prior.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I got a call from Geoff at nine this morning, asking me to bring my external hard drive in. But I guess I was more drunk than I thought last night, because I think I changed a bunch of people’s ringtones.”

“Oh yeah?” Geoff asked.  
“Yeah, I guess I thought it would be funny. It’s less funny when I’m waking up to Bee’s In The Trap playing at full volume.”

The others laughed for a while, and Michael went over a few of the other ringtones he’d discovered. Jack ended up running out of the room at one point, abandoning his game to duck into the office next door. He was only in there for a minute before returning, but a few seconds later Michael’s phone went off again, this time playing Party in the USA as the screen flashed Lindsay’s name.

Ray chuckled for a minute. “Why the hell did you even have that on your phone?”

“You of all people shouldn’t be judging my music choices Ray.”

The conversation continued, eventually evolving into a story about Ray’s New York apartment and some noise complaint he’d gotten. Just then Gavin walked in, completely intent on silently editing for the next hour until the others had finished up. Ray had different ideas.

“Hey Gavin, come here. I want to test something,” Ray said, gesturing the brit into the chair next to him.

Gavin sat down, quickly leaning over Ray’s desk to get in front of his microphone. “Hello everyone! What did you want Ray?”

“Call Michael.”

“He’s sitting right there.”

“I know, but just call him.”  
“Why?”

“He changed a bunch of ringtones and I want to see what yours is.”

Gavin shrugged and pulled out his phone, unlocking it and opening Michael’s number. He waited for a minute, letting Jack calm down from being killed by the cackling Geoff, before hitting the call button. There was a beat of silence before Michael’s phone went off.

Michael tensed the instant his phone started ringing. “Baby you light up my world like nobody else. The way that-” The song was cut off as he declined the call, but it didn’t matter. You couldn’t hear the song over the roaring laughter anyway. He looked around quickly, hoping against hope that he wasn’t blushing as badly as he felt he was. Everyone was laughing except for Gavin, who was just staring at him confusedly. He turned back to his screen, unable to process what was happening.

“Dude, what the fuck?” Geoff asked, turning around completely to stare at the other man. Michael just shrugged, watching his iron smelt.

“I don’t know man. I was super smashed apparently.”

Ray had stopped laughing in time to make a Super Smash Bros joke, and the conversation turned from there, though Ray did make two more One Direction jokes before the video wrapped up. Gavin had moved to his desk silently, focusing on his editing like he had planned to, and Michael quietly sighed from relief, hoping that the situation would just be forgotten.

He himself had repressed the incident by the end of the video, watching from the background as Ryan cheered and erected his tower before they cut the recording. Michael sat back in his chair and watched the loading bar on his video feed as the file saved. There was some idle chatter through the office, and the brunet just sat and enjoyed it until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up to see that it was Geoff.

“Hey, we’re heading to lunch, ok?” He gestured to Jack and Ryan, who were standing behind him.

“Oh, ok. See you guys later,” he replied, waving as the three left the room. He turned his attention back to the video file, adding it to the same folder as the audio before he felt another hand tapping his arm.

He looked up again, freezing as he realized that this time, it was Gavin.

“Can I talk to you?”

Michael swallowed thickly. “Uh, sure.”

“I’m just curious… Why that song?”

“What song?”

“You know.”

He waited for Gavin to elaborate, but finally just gave up.

“I just thought it suited you.” There was utter silence and he looked up, taking in Gavin’s shocked expression before realizing how it had sounded. “No! I mean, not like that. It’s just that, you know, One Direction. They’re… yeah. And you’re… I, um. Yeah. You know what I mean.”

He stared down at his desk, utterly mortified. The room was quiet for a few moments before Gavin spoke again.

“Michael-” That was all he’d managed to get out before the office door suddenly opened, startling both of them. They looked up, only to find Blaine staring at them from the doorway.

“Hey Gavin, the podcast is live in twenty.”

Gavin looked down at his phone, muttering a few swear words as he checked the time and walked towards the door. Just as he was about to close it behind him he stopped, leaning back in and locking eyes with Michael.

“We’ll talk later.”

The door closed and there was silence, Michael left there staring at the door, shocked and blushing. It took him a moment to wind down, releasing the tension in his shoulders before letting his head fall onto his desk. There was movement from behind him, but he didn’t notice until the person spoke.

“That was smooth, man.”

Michael sighed, rolling his eyes against the wood.

“Shut the fuck up Ray.”


End file.
